


This kind of guy don't get no sleep...

by Darelz



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darelz/pseuds/Darelz
Summary: Pre-amnesia Harry Du Bois has a nightmare, so he visits his partner Jean Vicquemare for comfort.orAn excuse to describe Jean wearing thigh-high socks with an oversized sweatshirt.
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	This kind of guy don't get no sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the concept of Jean wearing thigh high socks with an oversized sweatshirt, so I've written this low-effort fic as an excuse to describe ZettaiRyoiki!Jean. I also commissioned Noonday to create ZR!Jean art, which I've included in the fic - make sure to thank Noonday for the awesome art on the DE server! AmeKinoko also created some [ZR!Jean art](https://twitter.com/AmeKinoko/status/1233602239706497026?s=20) you should check out.
> 
> Update:  
> I've decided to link to all the ZR!Jean art I come across because y'all need to see it.  
> I'm honoured to say AmeKinoko created a [ZR!Jean sticker](https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/45534865.EJUG5?ref=artist_shop_grid) for me!  
> Khun-Kim has created [ZR!Jean art](https://twitter.com/kunkimkoala/status/1235496710467514368) you should check out too.  
> JenBird has a [WIP of ZR!Jean stepping on Harry](https://twitter.com/vagrant_muffin/status/1235974890403950592?s=20).  
> Eddy created [a particularly tsundere ZR!Jean.](https://twitter.com/eddy_paws/status/1237645265168789509?s=20)

SHIVERS [Formidable: Success] - Golden tendrils curl around your shoulders, urging you to return to the depths whence you came. The day is too early for even the Innocences to have risen, certainly too early for a wretched creature such as yourself to be up.

ENCYCLOPEDIA [Easy: Success] - Not too early for someone with sleeping problems, however. You wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t think he would already be awake.

VOLITION [Challenging: Success] - Before you can lose your nerve, you knock on the door in front of you; after a series of curses and scuffling noises, the door drags open.

JEAN - “What the fuck do y- Oh, s'you.”

INLAND EMPIRE [Medium: Success] - As soon as Jean realises it’s you his tongue is disarmed, and his body set at ease. Even if he’s already awake, to come knocking on his door so early is a declaration of war - unless it's you.

JEAN - “What're you doing here so early?”

HALF-LIGHT [Legendary: Failure] - Why _are_ you here? The chill permeating your body isn’t from the morning fog, you _know_ what it’s from, but you keep ignoring it, keep ignoring me-

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - You’re here because you’re in desperate need of some good ol’ endorphins, and _someone_ got rid of your stockpiled drugs and booze. Lucky for you, Jean is as good as any chemical high - maybe even better.

YOU - "I uh, had a nightmare, a bad one, and since I thought you would be up anyway...”

PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - Jean nods in understanding: he's witnessed your nightmares before.

JEAN - "Get inside already, it's damn cold out here."

EMPATHY [Challenging: Success] - There’s a note of almost inappropriate excitement to Jean’s voice. Ever since you opened up to him about how The Apricot-Scented One haunts you, Jean's been encouraging you - _begging_ you - to come to him when you need support rather than drowning her phantasm in liquor. You could’ve just bought some booze treat your night terror in peace, but instead you traipsed over to Jean’s house. This sign that you’re finally ready to embrace Jean as a fount of emotional support is a fair cause for excitement.

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Trivial: Success] - Not that you haven’t embraced Jean in other ways already.

PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT [Medium: Success] - You follow Jean inside, mindful of the step that’s tripped you enough times for you to be wise to its antics.

JEAN - “I presume you want some coffee?”

YOU - “Please, I don’t know how you function this early.”

JEAN - “I don’t, shitcutie.”

PERCEPTION [Medium: Success] - It’s apparent you also don’t function this early from the fact you haven’t noticed what Jean’s wearing yet. Cotton socks trail from the tips of Jean’s toes to the midst of his thigh, above which lies a tantalisingly stretch of skin, before it’s covered by the hem of an oversized sweatshirt. You’re almost convinced that Jean's gotten dressed in clouds themselves with their wispy texture and storm-grey colours.

VOLITION [Formidable: Success] - The only thing stopping you from snuggling up to Jean right here and now is the promise of coffee.

“Your clothes… they’re different.”

JEAN - “Did you expect me to be wearing my fucking RCM uniform at half five on a Sunday morning?”

DRAMA [Medium: Failure] - No, but you also didn’t expect Jean to be wearing anything that could be described as “soft”, “fluffy”, or akin to a puppy in any way whatsoever. The fact that Jean’s never worn this outfit in front of you before is a personal offence, sire.

LOGIC [Challenging: Success] - He may have never worn this outfit in front of you before because it’s new. Perhaps this is evidence of success in your ongoing mission to convince Jean it's safe to indulge in traditionally feminine activities.

RHETORIC [Medium: Success] - Your goal had only been to encourage Jean that it's not an affront to his manhood to open up about his depression more, but this view is a handsome bonus.

VISUAL CALCULUS [Formidable: Success] - I’ve run the numbers, and the proportion of sweater to skin to socks fits the golden ratio. 

EMPATHY [Medium: Success] - “Running the numbers” means silently staring at Jean’s legs while he makes you coffee, as if you’re some kind of creep instead of his partner.

SUGGESTION [Easy: Success] - Tear your eyes away before he notices!

EMPATHY [Challenging: Failure] - Too late, the way Jean's tugging his sweater down suggests he’s already noticed your ogling. 

ELECTROCHEMISTRY [Medium: Success] - If you’ve already been caught then you may as well go all out, baby! Look at the way he's pulling down the sweatshirt - doesn't it make you wonder what lies beneath?

YOU - “Jean, are you wearing underwear?”

REACTION SPEED [Medium: Success] - Before Jean can hide his face, you catch his cheeks flooding wine red.

JEAN - “Dolores bloody Dei, you can’t just… yes Harry, I’m wearing underwear.”

ESPRIT DE CORPS [Godly: Success] - Later you will discover that the exact underwear Jean’s wearing is a small lace number. For now, however, your mind is left to relish in the possibilities.

JEAN - “You’re lucky you’re sad and cute, otherwise I wouldn’t let you get away with this shit.”

DRAMA [Challenging: Success] - Scandalous lies, my liege! Jean will let you get away with anything that involves doting on him. 

“I _am_ sad and cute though, which means you’re still going to cuddle me.”

PERCEPTION [Easy: Success] - Though he grumbles, Jean doesn't refute your statement. Instead he just carries your coffee through to the lounge, where he sets it down on a table littered with romance novels and betting slips besides his own mug. 

AUTHORITY [Challenging: Success] - Pride swells through your body when you spot that Jean’s using the “World’s best partner” mug you gifted him. Jean _is_ the world’s best partner, and he’s _yours_.

VOLITION [Legendary: Failure] - Now that your coffee’s been set down, you can’t resist keeping your hands off your partner for a second longer. With a dopey grin on your face, you wrap your arms around Jean, engulfing him in your mass. 

JEAN - “Fuck Harry, could you not wait until we're on the sofa?”

SAVOIR FAIRE [Medium: Success] - In spite of his protest, Jean’s body relaxes against you.

“Sorry Viccy, the voices said I _had_ to cuddle you.”

JEAN - “Well could the voices let us sit down?”

HAND-EYE COORDINATION [Trivial: Success] - You shuffle forwards, gently pushing Jean back onto the sofa before you snuggle up on top of him; you’ve done this enough times not to stumble and crush him.

CONCEPTUALISATION [Medium: Success] - As you nuzzle into Jean's neck, you consider how the contrast between the rough of his stubble and soft of his sweatshirt represent your partner perfectly.

PERCEPTION [Challenging: Success] - A wave of scents hit your nose, each a signature of Jean’s morning routine: a faint bitterness from grinding beans for coffee, an intoxicating sweat from his workout, musk from the cologne he’s too proud to admit he puts on for you. Any echo of sickly sweet fragrances is washed from your memory by the balm of Jean’s savour.

COMPOSURE [Formidable: Failure] - In your state of total relaxation, you fail to stifle a yawn.

JEAN - “Go back to sleep, shitcutie. I’ll keep lookout for any more nightmares.”

VOLITION [Legendary: Failure] - Any thought of protest is banished by Jean’s hand running through your hair, as he soothes any remaining apprehensions out from your body. Trusting your partner to keep you safe, you allow yourself to be pulled into the depths of slumber; not a single nightmare will bother you for the duration of your rest.


End file.
